toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Makisu Yakigama
Makisu Yakigama (マキサ・ヤキガマ, Yakigama Makisu; Sushi Mat, Burn Furnace) is a young man, inspiring to become not only a Chef but a Bishokuya; a rare combination in the world. Makisu hails from a large town within the Human World by the name of Ambrosia, the self-proclaimed food kingdom. His aunt and uncle raised him there, after his mother and father left to head towards the Gourmet World when he was the age of 10. Since that event happened, Makisu has made it his goal to enter the Gourmet World and find where his parents are at. He has gone to the Junior Gourmet Food Academy, going through the class need to become a Chef and Bishokuya. This reason is why he graduated so late due to going through twice as many class as his peers. After going through the academy, Makisu was not sure he was still prepared for the world out there and began to wonder if what he was doing was even worth it. He soon came across a strange looking hermit, who sensed his problems. After explaining his issue, the hermit preposed that he would train him, as a way to get rid of the self doubt that he had welled up within himself. After going through two years worth of training, the hermit died and he requested that Makisu do one thing for him-follow his dreams. Feeling touched by the kind heart of the old hermit and all he had done for him, Makisu moved to explore the outside world, with a goal in mind; to head to the Gourmet World and find his parents. Appearance The most noticeable feature of Makisu is his double-colored eyes, being orange in the iris area and red within the pupil, making some people think of a calming fire when they look directly into his eyes. He has dark brown hair that is usually styled in a spiky manner, deifying gravity without a care in the world; there is also the strange feature of his hair—the small flame at the front of his head. This flame does not seem to cause any harm to Makisu and he tends to forget about it, stating it does not really matter. Makisu is said to have a somewhat average height, similar to that of a high school student, which is something that Makisu feel slightly insulted by, and a thin, athletic build. His best friend states that he is a "handsome idiot"' while his aunt states that he is a "bishōnen in the making", greatly resembling his father in multiple ways; even one of his enemies state that she would give everything to spend the night with such an "striking piece of meat" such as himself. His facial features are said to very masculine, causing chills to go down one's spine when they see him let out a smile. Makisu's skin is slightly tanned, giving people the expression that he spend a great amount of his time outside. He has a incredible body structure—being lean, with long arms and legs, and having a good amount of muscles. Due to his handsome appearance, it is easier for females to approach him, especially if he puts on the prefect act which would fit that of the typical bishōnen. Makisu's casual attire consist of generally a hoodie of any color, though he does seem to favor colors such as orange and red over the rest, or a black vest; a black or white tee-shirt underneath that, usually having some form of graphic design on the center of area of the chest or back. He will also have on a pair of ornate black gloves, which have a noticeable bright blue gem in the center of it. He also wears a pair of black or dark blue jeans, with a set of silver chains hanging from pants and a dark brown belt. To finish this outfit of, Makisu will wear a set of standard sneakers. When it comes to formal attire, Makisu will simply wear a suit. This suit is generally black in color; wearing a standard jacket with a white button-up shirt underneath it. He still has his gloves on, the look of the gloves fitting in with the suit. He has on matching black dress pants with a set of black loafers. On Makisu's back, there is an interesting mark. This mark is lighter than the rest of his skin and looks to resemble that of a crown. It is unknown what this mark means or why Makisu has it, as he doesn't remember having it till around the time he went to live with his aunt and uncle. Personality and Traits Due to being separated from his mother and father at an incredibly young age, Makisu's personality had undergone great changes throughout time; becoming gloomy and hopeless. He became poster child for a person that had given up on everything. He was unsure on why he had been left by his parents and even began to feel that he had done something to deserve such a thing. He was very silent, never speaking to anyone and keeping to himself. This made it extremely hard for him to make friends when his aunt and uncle took him to the park. He was deemed a "freak" or "weirdo" by most of the other children due to his closed and quiet nature. His aunt and uncle tried to get him to open up as it caused them to feel a great amount of pity towards him, something that even at a young age, Makisu did not want such a feeling from anyone. However, it seemed as though the people up above wanted to see Makisu has some form of happiness, and it came in the form of a persistent, straightforward girl by the name of Kanagata Tenmijiru. While at first, Makisu had not intentions of befriending her and even made multiple attempts to make her leave him alone, he eventually warmed up to her and began to open up. He shifted from a coldhearted boy to a happy child, that was looking forward to many things in life. He still exhibited some of his old traits that he had when he was in his mini-depression, primary example being his quiet nature. He did however choose to talk more than he did before, now responding with more emotion and even speaking more with his aunt and uncle, much to their joy and relief. He never did complain about being roped into Kanagata's strange antics and even found enjoyment in them, though he would never admit it. History Synopsis Main Storyline= |-| Role-play= |-| Other Storylines= Equipment Kindle Mittens (マーケット·ミトン, Māketto Miton): These mittens were Makisu's last gift from both his father and mother. As such, he makes sure to take very good care of this item. These mittens have what can be seen as a rather standard appearance, nothing at least that makes them stand out or anything. Looking at them once again, they are pure white, making most people assume that they are made of a cotton-like material. There are two red lines that run horizontally along the top, near the tip of the mittens, and the bottom, near the opening of the mitten. Another detail to notice on the gloves is the number 27 that is on the center of the gloves. This number is relevant as it is the combination of the month and the day on which Makisu was born. However what makes these mittens special lies within their special feature, as these mittens were created using the fur of the Simaestus, a beast that is able to resist and produce fire. This allows Makisu to resist high levels of fire when he wears these mittens. This is a useful tool when he is cooking, allowing him to cook foods that would need to be at extremely high. It does seem that these mittens do have a limit to what they are able to handle as Makisu stated at one point he attempted to try and see if his mittens would stand up to the heat of over 3369°F, the melting point of Zirconium. While the mittens were not damaged in anyway, Makisu's hands were burn showing that the heat the mittens are unable to resist are simply directed to the wearer, as though they are not wearing any gloves. This led him to believe that it could not go over a temperature of somewhere 2750°F and has made sure not to go over said limit. : Blaze Heart Gloves (炎心手袋, Enjin Tebukuro): Makisu's weapon of choice and his ultimate cooking tool. When Makisu made the decision that he wanted to become a Bishokuya alongside being a cook, his childhood friend, Kanagata Tenmijiru, told him that he was insane for even attempting to become such a thing, as he had no formal training what so ever. When she later saw him begin to study under the ways of a strange hermit and seeing his drive to become a Bishokuya, Kanagata knew that no matter what she said that he would simply press on. To help in her own way, she had taken his special mittens to her father and asked if he could turn them into a weapon of sort, one to fit the nature of Makisu. Knowing it would be futile to deny his daughter, he took a special metal and ingredient that he had come across in the past; Suffio, a black ore that is said to heat up objects to the point it will burst into flames, though it is unknown where the application of it ends. After working night and day for the past four weeks, he washable to create the weapon that would best suited for the likeliness of Makisu; resulting in these gloves. These gloves have a unique appearance; the base of it looks to be a metallic black glove. In the center of the glove is a blue gem, which is surrounded by a black metal lining in the form of a circle. On the circle looks to be some form of writing and has four silver triangles that are pointed towards the center of the gem. The fingers look to be made of steel, giving it a robotic look, and have a unique black ring on the middle finger. The ring, as mentioned, is black and has a blue gem in the center, much like the gloves. With these gloves, Makisu is able to produce fire from the gloves which he can then manipulate in whatever form he wish. This ability is produced thanks to the combination of both the fur of the Simaestus and the Suffio. Powers and Abilities Chef Skills Hunting Method Hakkyokuken (八極拳, Eight Extremities Fist) is a unique fighting style that Makisu learned to go along with his secondary ability of Pyrokinesis, keeping to it's method and style to allow a more incredible use of his skill with it. When he uses it, the movements of the style begins with simple motions of a steady pace, keeping himself in a good rhythm to be ready for any form of attack that might come his way. When he begins fighting, feeling the flow of movement with his opponent, he shows to release a powerful force of power similar to how flames explode with incredible force when introduced to oxygen. With this method, his fighting moves often take the enemy by surprise, especially when he uses his flames with them, making for one incredible and deadly fighting style that fits Makisu perfectly. The second version of this fighting style revolves around Makisu's natural strength and agility to make up for his none use of flames, using the same method as before, only instead of erupting flames, he goes into the attack with a powerful sense of force that can often be similar to that of flames, burning and scorching everything around them in a manner that almost makes it like his own Appetite Devil is doing the fighting as well. This unique form of fightning has special technique, a total of eight, just as the name of the style suggests. These techniques use one's body in extreme ways, seeming nearly impossible for one to preform. Physical Prowess Impressive Strength: Remarkable Speed: *'Splendid Reflexes': Moderate Endurance and Durability: Intimidation Intimidation (威嚇, Ikaku) is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features) or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cells users) to release their Appetite Devil, a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being. Intimidation is often used as a means to try to scare the opponent, which can cause them to run away or literally get frozen in place by fear (the latter being called "Intimidation Knocking"). In this way, intimidation can be used to end a confrontation or situation non-violently. Using intimidation to scare an opponent will only work if the opponent is significantly weaker than the user but it can also be used to startle many powerful fighters. Intimidation is less effective on those who have the "resolve" to put their lives on the line. Intimidation may not work with just a visual display as it may require scent as well with some beasts, such as the Troll Kongs who will not be intimidated by feats of strength and power alone simply if their opponent smells like a weakling, but if they sense their true scent and power they'll realize when to surrender. Makisu has the ability to use this skill, something he has gained due to the Gourmet Cell that he has ingested through various foods that had their Gourmet Cells activated. When using his Intimidation, Makisu will exert a large armored spectral, that looks as though it will destroy all that dares step in the way of it's path. This titan is colored in an orange-red color, making it look like the spectral is on fire, fitting his special ability. The armor that the spectral wears looks to be made of another creature, smilier to a humanoid rhino or something of the sort. This armor covers nearly the entire phantom, with only the eye area being open; said eyes are a eerie yellow, staring down whatever stands in front of it. Something to notice is that the phantom wield a sword, that looks to be connected to a sake jar, and a shield, that looks to have a spiral design on the center. All in all, Makisu's intimidation is indeed a terrifying-looking creature. Like other Intimidation, he is able to use it to interact with the world, mostly in his opponents and such. However, Makisu has never had a good grasp of doing this; only actually being able to preform it in desperate situation, unconsciously to defend himself from harm or something that is similar. Makisu has named his Appetite Devil, Kagutsuchi (加具土命, Added Tool Earth-Lord). Pyrokinesis Due to eating a variety of foods as a child which had the Gourmet Cells within them active due to an experiment performed by his parents, Makisu has Gourmet Cells within his body. With these cells in his body, Makisu is able to use the greatest ability within his arsenal; Pyrokinesis (発火能力 (ピロキネシズ), Pirokineshizu; Japanese for "Ignition Power", English for "Pyrokinesis"). Pyrokinesis grants Makisu the ability to not only conjugate fire but shape and manipulate it as well. The rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire.Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different; an important factor in Makisu's Pyrokinesis ability. Makisu has two types of flames that he can produce when he is using his gauntlets; Medium Fire (中火, Chūbi), which as the names suggest, produces a flame of medium temperature. The flames that are produced from this specific fire are mostly used for cooking, as the temperature is perfect for cooking up a variety of meals. The other flames that he produces using his gloves are called Supreme Fire (覇火炎, Hakaen), the flames of the battle chef. These flames are what Makisu uses when he is within a fight, creating fire that reaches up to an incredibly point, ___, the melting point of ____. Techniques * Furnace Opening (焚き口, Takiguchi): * Supper (晩餐, Bansan): *'Kachū Amaguriken' (火中甘栗拳, Chestnuts Roasting Over an Open Fire Fist): August Blaze Mode * August Blaze Mode (天炎モード, Ten'en Mōdo): **'Vulcan' (焔神の高炉(バルカン) , Barukan; lit. Fire God's Blast Furnace): Assorted Skills Relationships Quotes Trivia *The secondary nickname that Makisu has, Inferno of the Lieutenant Colonel, is a reference to Colonel Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist. *Makisu's middle name is Rekka. This can mean a variety of things, Such as Raging Fire, Dehiscent Fruit, and Deterioration. *Makisu resembles that of another characters that the author has created, Tsuyo Ryokō. Category:Main Character Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Chef Category:Bishokuya Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer